Donquixote Rosinante
; Chapter 761 | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates; Marines | occupation = Pirate Elite Officer; World Noble (former); Marine Commander | jva = | alias = | dfbackcolor = E5B2FF | dftextcolor = E50066 | dfname = Nagi Nagi no Mi | dfename = Calm-Calm Fruit | dfmeaning = Calm | dftype = Paramecia }} Donquixote Rosinante, being the second person to carry the codename , was formerly a World Noble of the Donquixote Family descent, as the second son of Donquixote Homing. After his family lost their status as Celestial Dragons and became pariahs, Rosinante became an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, serving under his older biological brother, Donquixote Doflamingo. The truth, however, was that he was a Marine Commander, working undercover in order to stop Doflamingo. Appearance Rosinante was a tall man, as a 10-year old Trafalgar Law was not able to reach his waist. He was seen wearing a dark red hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of beige jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like his brother and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. He also wears mismatched shoes. His blond hair was longer than his brother's as it came close to his eyes. Rosinante had tattoos (or makeup) over his eyes and mouth. He was also seen wearing sunglasses. During his childhood, Rosinante had his hair in an unkempt fashion, covering his eyes. Prior to leaving Mariejois, he wore the typical garb of the Celestial Dragons, though his hair was not long enough to be permed the same style as his older compatriots. After leaving, his wardrobe consisted of simple yet fine clothes with a frilled cravat that became very ragged due to the uneasy lifestyle he had to endure. Suffering from torture at the hands of the locals who hated the Celestial Dragons, as well as other battles, left scars and stitches all over his body. Gallery Personality When Trafalgar Law first met with Rosinante, Rosinante was noted for hating kids, especially when Baby 5 and Buffalo played practical jokes on him, such as making him slip upon passing through the doorway or feeding him scalding tea that burned his tongue, resulting in his abusive behavior towards them. In fact, the first thing that Rosinante did to Law was to grab him and throw him out the window. This was actually part of an act, however, as it was his duty as a Marine to dissuade children from joining the crew, which he failed with Baby 5, Buffalo, Law and Dellinger. Despite his outward behavior of a violent man who dislikes children, he genuinely inherited his father's kindness, believing that his elder brother is a monster born evil and only acted crude to children in the hopes of driving them away from following Doflamingo. He cared deeply for his birth family as he wept for his mother's death and cried when his brother was shot with an arrow. From his kindness, he saw it his duty to stop his brother's madness, a sense of justice that led him to join the Marines as an undercover spy. Because of this, Rosinante was shown to be forgiving since he did not hold any grudge against Law for stabbing him in the back and even kept quiet about his transgression. When Law revealed his true name, he showed genuine concern and worry, even warning him about the danger that he was in. He was capable of compassion as he went as far as to go out of his way with both his brother and the Marines to take Law throughout the Grand Line to find a doctor to cure the boy's disease and flew into violent rages whenever the doctors cave into prejudice on their incorrect belief that Law was a walking contagious disease who survived the extermination of Flevance. He was believed to be incapable of speech due to a prior accident and, according to Diamante, was unintelligent and cannot concentrate. However, this was merely a façade and he was fully capable of speaking, as well as perfectly intelligent, playing on how the others perceive him. Upon hearing Law's full name, knowing the importance of the initial "D.", he was forced to break his silence, showing more perception than what his comrades believed. Although his mutism and dislike for children were mere acts to hide his true self, the one attribute that was genuine was his clumsiness, easily falling for Baby and Buffalo's pranks and constantly tripping himself. He was also seen smoking, though due to his clumsiness, he accidentally set his own cowl aflame every time he tried to light a cigarette. Relationships Parents Rosinante did love his parents very much, referring to them as kind, and was rather shocked that his elder brother would come from such generous people. He wept at his mother's bed when she died from illness due to the deplorable household. Unlike Doflamingo, however, Rosinante did not blame their mother's death onto his father. Crew In relation to the Donquixote Pirates, Rosinante did not see them as comrades, so he had no problem hiding his true nature from them. He was, however, concerned with the children in the crew, going as far as beating them in an attempt to scare them off as he could not compromise his true identity by speaking to them. Donquixote Doflamingo Rosinante was the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and was an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates. Doflamingo once considered Rosinante to be his precious little brother and was protective of him, saying that he would personally kill anyone who dared harm even a single hair on his body. As with his father and the rest of the Elite Officers, Rosinante referred to his brother as "Doffy". Meanwhile, Rosinante saw his older brother in a completely different manner, referring to him as a "monster" and "not human" and showing disbelief that his mother and father could have given birth to someone such as him. Rosinante claimed that Doflamingo was born evil, and that his true nature is only known by him and the other Elite Officers. As Doflamingo's younger brother, he felt that it was his goal to stop Doflamingo's madness, going as far as deceiving him by pretending to be a member of his crew and lying about being mute. In spite of the fact that they were blood brothers, Doflamingo murdered Rosinante for betraying the crew. Trafalgar D. Water Law Rosinante's relationship with Trafalgar D. Water Law did not start out amiably. During their first meeting, Rosinante seized the young boy by his head and threw him out of a window, due to his dislike for children. In turn, Law had a negative first impression of Rosinante when he fell for Baby 5 and Buffalo's childish pranks so easily and accidentally set himself on fire. Law also swore to kill him for his transgression. This only worsened when Law felt that Rosinante had no right to live because of his clumsiness when his (Law's) own family and friends all died, going as far as to stab the officer from behind. However, Rosinante did not report this in, and simply told Doflamingo that an enemy injured him instead. Upon hearing Law's full name, he immediately broke his silence and told the child the danger he would be in if he remained close to Doflamingo. He then went as far as to kidnap him in order to find a hospital that could help him treat his Amber Lead Syndrome, only to be demonized for being "contagious", resulting in Rosinante to attack the doctors and burn down the hospitals. Some time later, he lamented Law's tragedy, as he too knew what it is like to lose a family. Law, having overheard this, began to weep, finally having found someone who understands him. Following this their relationship was much more friendly with Law refering to him as "Cora-san" from then on. Corazon eventually succeeded in healing Law's Amber Lead Syndrome by giving him the Ope Ope no Mi, to which Law looked up to him greatly as a result. Because of this, when Rosinante was killed by Doflamingo, Law swore revenge at all costs. Law referred Rosinante as . Diamante Diamante considers Rosinante as an unintelligent man who cannot concentrate, and does not hide his opinions, as he bluntly stated his opinions in front of Rosinante. However, he recognizes his talents and respects him as Doflamingo's brother. Baby 5 and Buffalo As children, the pair always pulled their share of practical pranks on Rosinante, tripping him upon walking through a doorway and giving him boiling tea that scalded his tongue, which they found very amusing. Corazon, in return, physically abused them, which gave the impression he hated the kids, but was, in fact, trying to scare them away from Doflamingo, showing that he was concerned for their well-being. His attempts were futile though as both Baby 5 and Buffalo remained with the crew to this very day. As with Law, they refer to him as "Cora-san". Vergo Vergo was the predecessor to the codename "Corazon", and was very close to the Donquixote brothers. When Rosinante disappeared at age 8 and then returned 14 years later, neither Doflamingo nor Vergo felt suspicious since Rosinante is Doflamingo's brother. After discovering that his successor is a spy for the Marines, and that he can actually speak, Vergo became incredibly wrathful, and violently attacked Rosinante. In turn, Rosinante was not aware of what Vergo's secret mission is that led him to abdicate the Heart seat until meeting him on Minion Island, at which point left Rosinante horrified. Marines Rosinante was well respected within the Marines, having earned the rank of Commander and reporting directly to Admiral Sengoku himself. Sengoku Rosinante appeared to be highly trusted by Sengoku to monitor the Donquixote Pirates' activities in the black market and keeping the numbers from expanding by preventing children from joining. Abilities and Powers Being born in the Donquixote Family, Rosinante was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When his father forfeited the status of a World Noble for the family, he lost such privileges. As a former executive officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Rosinante was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other executive officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. His body has scars and stitches riddled over, showing great endurance and durability from withstanding the torture from angry civilians even as a child, and simply sat unflinching for a while after being stabbed deep in the back by Law before tending to the wound later that day. As a Marine Commander he had command over all lower ranking soldiers, but he may have had more authority as he was a double agent who reported directly to an admiral. Rosinante was noted to be unintelligent and lacking in concentration as well as being very clumsy as he fell for both of Buffalo and Baby 5's pranks and setting his own cape on fire while trying to light a cigarette. However, Diamante stated he was nevertheless talented enough to become an officer, possibly due to his lineage. As with his mutism, it was an act that shows his power of deception, as Rosinante is actually intelligent to deceive his crew on by hiding his true self and Devil Fruit powers in order to spy on them, as well as being aware that anyone with the D initial should not be anywhere near Doflamingo. However he was shown to be clumsy anyways, as it is his nature. Devil Fruit Rosinante ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, that granted him the power to create an invisible soundproof field. Anyone inside the field cannot hear the sounds from the outside and vice versa. With this power he could deceive Doflamingo to make him think he was mute, since no one in the Donquixote Pirates knew that he had this ability. The use of this power gave him great advantage on his job of a Marine informant. The fruit also allowed Rosinante to cancel out all sounds within a certain distance of him, allowing him to do things that would normally immediately attract attention, such as fire cannons and cause explosions. Using this power, he was able to break into a mansion filled with pirates, blow it up, and escape with a devil fruit without being noticed. History Past Rosinante was born as the second son of Donquixote Homing, a member of the World Noble family Donquixote, after the firstborn Donquixote Doflamingo. While they were children, the brothers lost their status as World Nobles when their modestly idealistic father abandoned Mariejois in order to live a normal life amongst the commoners. After they moved to an unknown northern country, the citizens learned that the Donquixote Family were no longer World Nobles. They subsequently persecuted the family for all the misery the World Nobles had inflicted onto them and their loved ones. The enraged citizens burned down their manor and forced them to flee. Rosinante and his family then lived in a rundown shack in a junkyard. While living in poverty, their mother died from an illness and Rosinante cried at her deathbed. The remaining three were eventually captured by locals and tortured. Although the three survived, Doflamingo lost his patience on such a hellish life and killed his father two years later. Donflamingo failed to get re-entered into Mariejois with their father's head. Rosinante left Doflamingo because he saw him as a monster and later enlisted in the Marines, becoming a Commander. After fourteen years, when Doflamingo became a pirate and captain of the Donquixote Pirates specializing in the black market trade (using the codename "Joker"), Rosinante returned to him to monitor his activities and to inform admiral Sengoku. Rosinante simulated to have become mute and became his second-in-command and an Elite Officer alongside Trébol, Pica and Diamante. He also ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, which granted him the ability to seal off sounds, which he did not tell his crew and used it against them instead. Sixteen years ago, in North Blue at the port town of Spider Miles, Corazon met Trafalgar Law for the first time and the first thing he did was throw him out the window as Diamante stated he hated kids, probably because of the pranks Baby 5 and Buffalo were pulling on him. Law survived the fall and was shocked at Corazon's eccentric behavior, as Corazon was on fire after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Corazon was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". Even though Law furiously stated outright that he was unafraid of death and swore revenge, disregarding Doflamingo's warning of the blood law, Corazon remained undeterred by Law's threat. Later on while most of the crew was out on a raid, Law stabbed Corazon in the back while the man was reading a newspaper, a transgression witnessed by Buffalo. Corazon, however, did not report the incident to Doflamingo, instead claiming that he was attacked by an enemy; Buffalo's own silence regarding the incident was due to Law bribing him with ice cream. Over the next two years, Law grew to belong in the Donquixote Family, and presumably developed good relations with Corazon. A year before Law was due to die, Corazon overheard Law telling Buffalo and Baby 5 his real name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He immediately dragged Law away from them and later revealed that he was capable of speech. He warned Law that he should run away from Doflamingo, saying that he should not be anywhere near him. He and Law then spoke in private. Corazon revealed that he was never mute and created a soundproof barrier to prevent others from hearing their conversation. He also revealed that his goal all along was to stop Doflamingo's madness. He did not want Law to became a monster like his brother so he once again asked Law to leave the crew. Law refused to do so and Corazon explained to him about the secret name "D" and asked Law to go find a cure for his illness. Instead, Law stated that he would reveal Corazon's secrets to Doflamingo. Corazon tried to stop Law with a kick, but Law managed to trip him and he fell into a garbage bin. Corazon later returned to Doflamingo, expecting doom, but Law decided to keep their conversation secret to repay Corazon for not telling Doflamingo about his transgression. Corazon later took Law with him to find a cure for the Amber Lead Syndrome. He then contacted Sengoku, informing him that he was putting his secret mission on hold. In an attempt to help Law, Corazon took him to various hospitals, but everyone they met treated Law with spite and refused to treat him. Six months later, Corazon lamented on his inability to help Law. He revealed that he felt pity for Law and that he understood Law's suffering during the time he stabbed him. From hereon, the two had a much better relationship of friendship, as Law referred to him as "Cora-san". At that moment, Doflamingo suddenly contacted them via Den Den Mushi. Corazon answered and Doflamingo inquired on the status of finding a cure for Law's illness. After Corazon replied that it was not going great, Doflamingo asked him and Law to come back to the ship, because he had discovered that the Marines were selling the Ope Ope no Mi to a pirate and he planned to steal it, shocking Corazon greatly. Doflamingo expressed his desire for Corazon to eat the fruit and heal Law, then hung up. Corazon rejoiced at the news, because the fruit would be able to save Law's life. However, since he already had a devil fruit and he knew that there was no way he could really return to the Donquixote Pirates, Corazon told Law he would eat the fruit and they would leave the Donquixote Pirates. Corazon also knew that the real reason Doflamingo wanted him to eat the fruit was so Doflamingo could gain eternal life at the cost of his. Corazon then told Law of his plan to go behind Doflamingo's back and steal the Ope Ope no Mi first, then go incognito. Corazon then contacted Admiral Sengoku and asked him about the Ope Ope no Mi. Corazon was told that the trade was scheduled to happen on Rubeck Island in three weeks. Corazon also informed the admiral of Doflamingo's plans and explained that his meeting with Doflamingo would occur on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. Sengoku then planned to ambush the Donquixote Pirates on Swallow Island and instructed Corazon not to go near there. After they finished their discussion, Corazon was horrified to see that Law's sickness started to take a toll on his health and begged him to hang on a little longer. While sailing through a typhoon, Law reminded Corazon that the World Government was responsible for the destruction of his home and the death of his family. To Law's relief, Corazon told him that he was not a Marine. Corazon and Law then traveled to Minion Island, where the pirate crew who possessed the Ope Ope no Mi was stationed. After leaving Law in a safe place, Corazon began his operation to steal the Devil Fruit. Using his ability to conceal sounds, Corazon stormed through the pirates' base and stole the Ope Ope no Mi. While running from the base with the fruit in his hands, Corazon accidentally tripped and fell down a hill. He then found himself held at gunpoint by several pirates. Corazon managed to escape from the pirates and get back to Law despite his wounds. He then proudly showed Law the Ope Ope no Mi. Law expressed some skepticism at the thought of the fruit being able to heal him. Corazon subsequently lost his patience and force-fed the fruit to Law. After he swallowed it, Corazon expressed relief and collapsed on the ground apparently out of exhaustion, saying that they had outwitted his brother and that Law could be saved. He then requested a favor from Law. Law expressed concern and rolled him over to see that his entire front was riddled with bullets. Law attempted to use his new powers to heal his wounds, but Corazon said that he made a blunder and chuckled at Law's attempt to use his abilities, saying that they don't work like magic. He handed Law a secret letter and asked him to deliver it to the Marines and then return to him so they could leave the island together. Law later returned with the Marine officer he had delivered it to, wanting him to heal Corazon. Much to Corazon's shock and horror, the Marine was Vergo. He accidentally revealed that he can speak, and the full danger of the situation came down on him as Vergo read the letter, despite Corazon's pleas, and realized Corazon's treachery towards Doflamingo. Vergo brutally attacked Law and Corazon and then revealed everything to Doflamingo as he and his crew arrived on the island. In spite of his injuries, Corazon managed to escape with Law when Vergo turned away, provoking Doflamingo to use his Birdcage technique to prevent him from escaping with the Ope Ope no Mi, unaware that Law had already eaten it. Corazon realized that his death was inevitable and resigned himself to saving Law. He smiled at Law, saying that he would die with a smile and expressed his hopes that if Law thinks of him when he's gone, he will remember him smiling. Corazon was killed by Doflamingo shortly afterwards. Law honored his final wishes, respecting and looking up to him greatly for saving his life and swearing to avenge him by destroying Doflamingo. Legacy Doflamingo had reserved the now vacant Heart seat for Law, who he saw as a brother, to succeed, hoping that the young pirate would take the codename as the . However, as Law could not forgive Doflamingo for Rosinante's murder, he defected and the seat remains vacant. However, as a tribute to his fallen benefactor, Law named the crew he went on to become captain of the Heart Pirates, and made their Jolly Roger similar to Doflamingo's, but without the cancel sign, to remember Corazon as smiling. Law went to great lengths to avenge Rosinante, even by forming an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and using them until he no longer needed them, and plotted to pit Doflamingo against Kaido in the hopes the Yonko would kill him. Translation and Dub Issues * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * According to his Marine registry profile, the name is spelt as "Donquijote Rosinante". The "j" in his family name is likely a mistake or alias, as it clashes with that of Doflamingo's, which was given in romanization. Trivia * Rocinante was the name of the horse of Don Quixote, protagonist of "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" from Spanish writer Cervantes. This fits the Donquixote motif that their last name has. The word Rocinante in Spanish comes from Rocín, which means low-quality horse. The horse Rocinante is very clumsy, similar to the character. * His mouth tattoo (or make-up) resembles the one sported by the Joker from DC Comics in The Dark Knight movies, which is also the alias of his brother. In the movie the Joker burned down a hospital while walking away, simalr to Rosinante burning one of the hospitals he sent Law to, even though the Joker did it because of his madness and Rosinante did it because of his hate towards the doctors who didn't want to treat Law. * The tattoo under his right eye resembles that of Alex from the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. References Site Navigation ru:Коразон ca:Corazón fr:Don Quichotte Kora it:Don Quijote Ronzinante Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Marine Commanders Category:Donquixote Family Category:World Nobles Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction